A wide variety of bubble making compositions are known in the prior art which are suitable for generating stable bubbles of widely varying sizes by a number of different techniques, such a bubble-blowing pipes or closed rings which are dipped in the bubble making liquid and then waved through the air or blown against to generate bubbles.
Children frequently catch the bubbles on their tongues or put small quantities of the bubble liquid into their mouths. Most commercially available liquid bubble making compositions contain an alkyl aryl benzene sulfonate surfactant which produces highly stable, large bubbles but, regrettably is exceedingly bitter tasting and, if consumed in sufficient quantities, likely to cause illness. Therefore, the use of such compositions by small children, should be carefully supervised.
Other surfactants commonly used in bubble making compositions, such as some of the soaps, are irritating to the eyes as well as unpleasant tasting.
Most bubble making compositions are generally aqueous solutions or mixtures containing a surfactant and one or more bubble stabilizers. However, the selection of the proper combination and relative concentrations of surfactant and bubble stabilizer is quite critical to the character, size and stability of the bubble generated as well as the temperature/time related stability of the liquid composition itself. When other ingredients are added to the mixture, undesirable interactions can occur adversely affecting the stability of the composition. Therefore, the preparation of a bubble making composition which is relatively non-toxic, pleasant tasting but generates durable, long lasting bubbles of the proper size and which is both time and temperature stable is a demanding task.